


I Can't Love You

by scifirevolutions



Category: Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifirevolutions/pseuds/scifirevolutions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incestuous love and sex between the Mikkelsen brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mads reached over for the milk carton on the other end of the table. His elbow hit the cereal box, sending bits of wheat flying at his older brother, Lars.  
"Mads!" he yelled brushing the bits off his exquisite business suite, "Could you just ask that I pass you stuff next time?"  
"Sorry," the younger teen mumbled as he drowned his cereal with gallons of milk.  
"... Hey, that's the last carton... and I haven't had any yet." Lars said snatching the empty milk box away from him.  
"Not my fault you're always real slow." the adolescent articulated, liquid dripping out the corners of his mouth.  
"Bastard!"  
"Git." Mads replied.  
***  
Mads walked out into the cold winter's air. The school bus was supposed to be here by now.  
He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a half smoked cigarette. He then started fumbling through the contents of his backpack. Where the hell did he put his lighter?  
From behind him Lars strolled out of the house, briefcase in hand.  
"Lars! Do you have a lighter?" Mads asked as his brother passed by.  
Lars sighed and turning round reluctantly, light his brother's cigarette. "If Mom sees you, I had nothing to do with this," he added walking off towards his car.

For an actor Lars was unbelievably antisocial... but he took it all very seriously. As much as Mads inspired to follow in the footsteps of his accomplished older brother, he could never see himself pursue the acting business with such distance.

Only two puffs and the bloody bus was already here! Why can't it either arrive on time or be fuckin properly late!?! Mads rubbed off the tip and stuffed it back in his jeans for later.  
***  
Lars stepped into his office, his assistant arriving shorty with a pile of boring documents. For an actor his life was quite dull. Well that was because he was also producer and director of his own film company.  
After a multitude of unsuccessful interviews, Lars gave up on the common path of an actor and started his own business, allowing him to still practice the love of his life... But with a hell of a lot of paperwork.  
After having dumped the quantity of files on his desk, his assistant, Maria was now fidgeting with a paper in particular. That usually meant a letter from a filming company.  
"Lars," she started, "Danish Novellefilm productions is asking if you could co-produce and play the main character in their short Cafe Hector?"  
"I'll take a look." Lars said, trying to maintain calm though a rush of adrenaline was pumping within him. This was a company of national importance. Why would they even consider a contract with a low budget film firm? There must be some kind of catch, however even so, this opportunity could just be worth it... because let's face it, business wasn't what it was three years ago.  
***  
Regardless his thuggish attitude, Mads enjoyed school; especially english and history. His grades were outstandingly high in all subjects, excluding computing. This age of new technology was all too bizarre and incomprehensible. Unlike most kids, he had grown up with the luxuries of a computer at home, however it's utility remained a puzzle to Mads. Damn things seemed to defy the laws of... well, everything! Anyways, because of his hard work at school, Mads's parents were insistent on his attending university. He didn't see why; he wanted to become an actor, not a lawyer. Alright yes, Lars went to uni before entering the acting profession, but he's a nerd... Something Mads NEVER and WOULD NEVER identify as...  
As Mads left the school grounds, to the yellow buses waiting, he noticed that he had forgotten his text book in english. He raced to the class room, hoping that he would make it back in time before his school bus left. The hallways were all empty, as he dashed across, making his way to the abandoned room to his right. When he arrived, his eyes quickly located his desk, but the surface was bare. He was sure he'd put it there! Just as he was about to double cheek his backpack, a voice from behind him smirked, "Looking for this?" Lars stood behind him, text book in hand.  
"What are you doing here?" Mads asked.  
"Picking you up from school; now let's go, I have something to tell you." He said grinning, something quite rare... now that he thought about it, smiling was something hardly expressed throughout all his family members. And once again Mads was the exception.

"Have fun at school today?" Lars asked as they left the building.  
"I'm not a two year's old child Lars!"  
"Sorry," Lars said, hands up in defense, "Just making conversation... but I guess I'll get right down to the point. "Danish Novellefilm productions has asked me to play in some-kind of short of theirs."  
"Congrads." Mads mumbled.  
"Well don't hold back; Anyways I'm only telling you because I managed to get you a part too."  
Mads stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening.  
"... Before you get too excited, it's a minor role with little to no lines-"  
"Lars, you're amazing! I can't thank you enough."  
"Don't say things you don't mean."  
"I really am thankful."  
"I was taking about you calling me amazing."  
Mads didn't answer, although he had never said it, he had always found his brother amazing... and maybe more. Of course he would never give his brother that satisfaction... but that was before they started working together.


	2. Chapter 2

Mads still had to attend school twice a week and take night classes to make up for his studies, but he would have gladly gone to summer school in order to obtain the opportunity to a rôle in a major film company. His character didn't say much or appear often on screen, as Lars had said, but he got to wear these cool glasses and leather jacket... And even though his character's exterior was tough-looking, he was a frail et frightened man; not that banal for a minor character.

The day had been a long one, acting for film was more difficult than Mads had imagined. He had by-passed that scenes had to be done over and over again. And most times it wasn't even because of the acting; "Cut! The lighting's not right. Cut! The frame should be tighter..." Normally if he said his lines correctly, bam the rehearsals were over, but this was far from theater. Not that he regretted taking the job; it's just it would be a lie to say that it wasn't tiresome.

Mads dumped his backpack on Lars's sofa. Since the filming ended late, Mom had agreed he could live with Mads for the time being. Lars's apartment was bare... almost empty. Since he spent most of his time over at Mom's he hadn't bothered furnishing the place.  
"Mads, stop dumping your stuff anywhere you please."  
"Your place needs stuff, I'm doing you a favor."  
"Your stuff isn't ornamental, it's garbage, so remove your dirty bag from my clean coach."  
"Fine." Mads mumbled and sung it back over his shoulder, heading to his room. He came back into the living room to join his brother to a game of World of Warcraft.  
"I get to choose first this time."  
"You chose last time."  
"Yeh, but I'm younger."  
"And you always win" Lars added as he handed his brother the remote.  
As they played, Lars began to bore. As he had given up trying to beat his talented brother, the game started to loose appeal. Instead he spent the time to cherish his brother's amusing range of emotions as he welded the remote. It was then that he realized how much Mads had grown, since he had moved out. His jaw line had significantly pronounced... you could see the beginning of a beard starting under his chin. He really was quite handsome... quite hot.  
Mads soon became aware of his brother's staring, "Wat?"  
"Huh... Oh nothing, I just..." Lars grabbed his beer to cover up his unfinished sentence. Mads smiled and returned to his playing. His hair was sliding across his face, sweat soaking the tips. Beyond Mads masculine outline, resided a quality of feminine beauty. Something he longed to feel, trace his hands over.  
"Lars?" He hadn't even realized he had taken to staring at his brother again. "Now you're really starting to scare me." Mads joked, still smiling; did he know?.  
"No, I was just thinking, you remember when Dad took us to Berlin for a press conference and left us alone in the hotel room... you were six."  
"I remember we trashed that place into pieces." Mads laughed.  
"You trashed it, I got in trouble." Lars added.  
"... Sorry."  
"Don't be. It was worth it; the look on his face when he got back."  
"... do you think he wouldn't have left if-"  
"No! The man was a bastard Mads, he would have left even a perfect family... Besides, perfect's so overrated."  
Mads remained quite so Lars attempted to hold his brother against him, but when Mads pushed his arms away, they ended up face to face, eyes locked upon the other. Although he wouldn't admit it, Lars felt like his brother was yearning for help, for compassion, his compassion. He leaned towards his brother, Mads placed a hand against his arm. He was about to stop, he would have if Mads had not suddenly mutually leaned forward and kissed him.  
Lars knew his brother to be a laddies man, but kissing him didn't feel as sexy as he would have thought. It felt like the numerous times he had held his brother in comfort after a beating at school or a fall from his bike.  
As they kissed he brought a hand over Mads soft face... which wasn't all that soft as it used to be. It was then that Lars realized: Shit I'm kissing my brother, this is incest!... And Mads is 16, this is illegal! Lars retracted, bringing his hands over his face as he folded himself into a crotched position. "I'm sorry." Lars whispered. Mads wasn't answering. "Don't tell, ok... It won't happen again."  
"I liked it." Mads said after a while.  
"... Like I said, it won't happen again." Lars slowly got up from the coach and retired to his bedroom.  
***  
It was now 9 o'clock. Lars still hadn't left his room and Mads was starting to get real hungry. Not that he needed his brother to feed him, it was just that they always ate the usual microwave food in front of the tv together. Well, at least he would be eating healthy tonight.

After having done the dishes and enclosing Lars's share in the fridge, Mads decided to turn in early; video games weren't half as fun without someone to crush. He hopped what happened this afternoon wasn't going to cancel out all of their brotherly habits... Or did this mean that every moment they had spent together wasn't in purely brotherly love? As much as Mads wanted to mend this and be brothers again, he couldn't help but feel a strong need to push things further, make it more intimate.

As Mads walked by this brother's room, he heard a faint moan. Was Lars jacking off? Was he jacking off to him? Mads knew Lars would hate it if he just barged in, but knocking would give his brother the time to find some porn and cover up the situation. So, he swung the door open just as swiftly as quietly.  
Lars was sitting at his desk, his computer directly before him and a hand down his unzipped pants.  
"Ahhh" Lars yelled upon noticing his brother.  
Mads didn't know wether that was out of shock or him cumming. He took a step closer to get a better look at the content on Lars's screen. His Skype page was open and a young woman stood in font of the camcorder desperately trying to hide her naked body.  
"Can't you knock!" Lars yelled.  
Mads had never seen him this angry before. "Well at least I don't wank off to online prostitutes because I'm guilty about my homosexuality!"  
"... Tracey's my girlfriend."  
Lars had never mentioned he had a girlfriend, but he wouldn't lie about that, would he?  
"..." He wanted to apologize, but he was still angry at Lars... well maybe not with Lars uniquely, but all the same he wouldn't be apologizing, he just didn't feel like it!  
Mads exited the room, leaving behind Lars still half frozen with shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Mads dared not look to the left, for fear his eyes would meet his brother's. They hadn't said a word to each other since last night. Lars seemed hurt; his words had hurt him. He wanted to take them back, but now all he could do was apologize and that, for some awkward reason, scared the shit out of him. Since when had he feared Lars? Then again since when had he ever kissed him.  
They pulled up into their usual parking space, Mads waiting for his brother to make the first move. Lars turned towards his younger sibling , about to say something... About to tell him it that it was alright?... To say that he forgives him?... That he loves him...  
However before the older man could make a sound, there came a series of taps from Lars's window.  
"Hey guys, how are my favorite brothers doing this morning?" Todd stood outside, his face against the glass frame. Todd was assistant director and casting supervisor. But it was almost as if he was director, because Henry hardly ever showed up on set. Apparently he was also "directing" five other films. Lars got out of the car and started discussing scene shots with Todd. Mads would normally stay and listen (without understanding a word) but instead he headed to the dressing room, hopping to finish before Lars got there.  
***  
Mads couldn't remember how it had happened, but he couldn't be happier that it did. He pushed his body harder against Lars, prodding his cock over Lars's stomach. He felt Lars's rub against his own hole and balls. He let out an aspirated gasp and looked to see his brother grinning.  
"You moan the same way my girlfriend does" he said.  
"Fuck you-ohhh" Lars was pushing into his rear. He didn't get very far in, Mads would have had to turn around for that. But it was better he didn't; Mads wanted to do the same to Lars, simultaneously arousing each other. However his body was shaking from pleasure and he just couldn't get his ha,d round to his brother's anus. Sensing Mads's intentions, Lars guided the boy's finger to trace the rime of his tightly firm hole.  
"Don't we need lube?" Mads asked, his inexperience clearly showing.  
"Shhh, you'll ruin the moment... I'll get it when you'll need it. Trust me, will you?"  
"Hey, who made you Top? I wanna- "  
"I'm more experienced, Mads... but if you really want to- "  
"You have experience? But I thought that I was your first?"  
"Anal sex isn't only practiced among homosexuals you know."  
"Nooo, with... what's her name?"  
"Tracey? Yep."  
Mads couldn't stop grinning; the whole moment was all too surreal.  
"I think I've ruined the moment" Mads said, still grinning like an idiot.  
"Maybe... but it's cute." Lars said bringing a hand up to his brother's face.  
***  
Lars hadn't the faintest idea what time it was. How long had the foreplay been? How long did they spend rummaging over the bed covers? How long had it been since they had surprisingly simultaneously cum and collapsed panting and exhausted? Lars turned over to see his younger brother sleeping, his eyes almost fluttering behind the string-like bangs of his hair. The boy's face looked so peaceful. It was clear Mads was still a child; untroubled by the pains of the adult world. And this was wrong... was it really... he didn't didn't know what to think, and he didn't have to because no matter the moral ground, this relationship would bring chaos and pain to them both and their family.  
The young man opened eyes and was instantly greeted by a warm smile.  
"Sleep well?" Lars asked, his voice low and soft.   
Mads returned the smile, only then realizing his brother's eyes. It was as if they spoke for themselves, sombre, full of pain. Something was wrong.  
"You ok... Is it about the mirror scene today?"  
"What? No, don't worry about that, one bad day doesn't mean they'll fire you." His voice seemed calm and controlled, but it ended with a choke near the end of his sentence.  
"It might be best if you go back to living with Mom." He said after a while, "She must be missing you sorely... and you must be too."  
"No... I mean of course I miss Mom, but I want to stay here with you, we would be- ... you're ending this?... Now?... But we've only created started to create something- "  
"I can't keep doing this; not when we're lying about it. And you know what will happen if anyone ever found out. Not only to us, but to Mom, our whole family, our friends. Mads, this is the choice I'm standing by and it would hinder us both if you didn't follow mutually, but of course what you chose to do is you're free will," Lars finished. A silence fell upon them.  
Mads felt like crying; of course that was completely out of the question. But apparently it wasn't to Lars, who turned around as the tears descended down his face. If this relationship was with any other person, he could just tell himself that they didn't matter, "forgive and forget". But Lars wasn't like his previous girlfriends, he was family; he couldn't forget him even if he wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

It was twenty years since that incestuous night together. And not a day had passed, he didn't long to touch his brother's body. Thus the reason why he kept his brother at a lengthy distance. But time had now changed; Mads was married so when he was invited to the premier of the second season of his brother's worldly success: Hannibal, he thought it wouldn't be too risky to see him, just this once.

Lars longed the hallway on the large hotel platform. He was to meet his brother and brother's wife here before they left for the premier.  
It was only when he lifted his hand up towards the door that he realized he was shaking. Squeezing his hand before, he knocked four times.  
"Yeh, just a sec." It was undoubtedly his brother's voice and soon the door swing open, Mads standing there in flesh and blood.  
Mads had significantly changed since last Lars saw him. His face had aged and grey hair was now starting to appear along the sides of his still-long beautiful hair.  
"Come in. My wife's just getting ready... which takes hours," he added, whispering real low.  
Lars didn't answer. He would have normally responded accordingly with the sexist statement, "Well that's woman for ya." but that probably would have lead him to also saying: "Leave her and come with me." Which obviously would have been a disaster.  
Lars stepped in, the hotel room was poorly lit and the couple had the curtains drawn shut.  
"Ummm... How uhhh... How are you?"  
"Fine, you know married life, stable at it's best," he joked. The words flowed rapidly and gently out of him. Lars was seriously fighting back the urge to press Mads's lips against his own, when in walked Hanne, her dress draping the longs of her legs. She greeted Lars before placing her lean body upon the harmonious fabric of the sky bleu sofa. She rubbed against the back of the coach as she sank down into a comfortable position. Good god she was beautiful, in gesture just as physique.  
"Well, I'm gonna get ready and then we can go." Mads said.  
Lars stood nervously at the beautiful woman before him, he wasn't really going to just leave him here with her.  
"You're not going to sit down?" Hanne asked grinning.  
Lars stuttered moving slowly towards the coach, "Oh, yeh, of course... It's just... "   
"I'm so intimidatingly beautiful that you just couldn't take you're eyes off of me." She said completing Lars, with a light chuckle.  
"Yeh... No, I mean- " His words were cut off by the sudden hand upon his shoulder. From behind, Mads stood leaning over them, a hand on Lars, a smile directed at his wife... and wearing nothing but light brief boxers.  
Hanne leaned in and kissed her husband. Lars didn't know what to do. His heart was beating out of control and if it wasn't for the massaging hand on his shoulder he would have surely got up and left. Mads's right hand slowly started making his way down his brother's shirt. Lars's own hands were shaking as he tried to gain control by tightly gripping to the fabric over his knees.  
When the couple had finished kissing, Hanne turned towards him and Lars leaned in to receive her soft lips upon his. Mads's own lips had moved over to Lars's neck, his hands subtlety unbuttoning his brother's shirt.  
The pace then started to accelerate after Lars felt comfortable enough to place his hands on Hanne's abundant body and remove her dress, hands starting at her thighs, rising up and over her head. Mads had now moved onto the coach beside Lars and when Hanne leaned her naked body onto him, the three lay down against one another. Soon Mads's boxers were off, his hard cock rubbing around Lars's hole, before entering with a steady blow. Hanne helped Lars get rid of his pants, pulling down his boxer to reveal his pronounced boner, hot hard and wet from an astonishing amount of pre-cum. Hanne's own vagina was leaking and when she raised her buttock up, the two brothers pushed up off of the coach, Lars's throbbing flesh slipping gently into her. Hanne carefully let her weight fall over the two men and buried her head over Lars's shoulder to passionately make-out with her lover.

The room temperature raised as the sweat soaked beings fornicated passionately at the center of the room, letting out grunts and cries as they came, cum spilling into one another.  
***  
"Did you- How long have you been planning this?" Lars asked, an arm around his brother.  
Mads grinned, "Ever since you said you were coming."  
"Actually it started when Mads confessed your little youthful night together." Hanne said.  
Lars smiled and looked over at Hanne, she had her head resting upon her husband's lap. Mads caressed her hair while letting his body fall against Lars's supporting arm.  
Lars could stay like this forever, the three of them exhausted, yet still making-out. But he knew this couldn't last and the same horrid feeling he'd once confronted years ago was coming back. Was there not to be a solution to the torment of this incestuous relationship.


End file.
